During The Mandalorian Wars
by LordTravion
Summary: This is a story I wrote that is non canon based in the Old Republic. Its a tad rough around the edges but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing hopefully if i get some good feed back I will come out with other chapter.


Time Line – The Mandalorian Wars (3976-3960 BBY) _**On the run**_

"Get moving they're right on our tail," Craid said as a group of Mandalorian soldiers followed closely behind.

"I told you we should have asked. At least that way we would have been told no in the first place. _But no_," Krylic retorted sarcastically, "You said it would be fine. They have plenty of power and focus crystals; they won't miss one or even a few. I should have known when we had to break into-."

"Shut up and run Krylic," Craid barked. "You know, I told you that you didn't have to come with me. But you said you were up for a good time."

"Oh well. Good thing I grabbed a few crystals for myself. At least I got something out of this mess." They continued running through long hallways making a left, then a right, then a left again.

"I told you we should have bought that map from that smuggler on the transport ship to Naboo," complained Krylic.

"How was I supposed to know this place was so huge? It's underground, no one ever mentioned _that_, did they? You know I… wait there's the hanger! You can fly a standard transport ship, right?" asked Craid.

"I can fly anything with an engine," Krylic said confidently. "Hold the Mandalorians off, it will take me a minute or so to her started."

"Ok. I can give you the time. Now go before they show up," answered Craid. Within seconds, Krylic entered the ship. By then the soldiers had entered the hanger bay with rifles drawn.

"Hand over the crystals and I'll kill you quickly," The captain of the soldiers commanded.

"You'll have to take them from my cold, dead fingers and since I don't plan on dying, you're not getting them back," replied Craid.

"Men, open fire" ordered the captain. The soldiers raised their rifles to fire but the soldier on the far left-the first of ten- turned and faced the line of his squad. He shot at his companions. It mere seconds, three of the men were lying on the ground, lifeless. The remaining six men dove behind a cargo container, then retaliated against the rouge soldier's attack. The renegade and the Mandalorians traded shots until twelve shots later, the renegade fell dead on the floor of the hangar.

"Damn Jedi! Men, hold back, you're not trained for this. I will handle the Jedi myself!" the captain yelled. He then walked out through the doorway to the middle of the hanger to face the man named Craid. Craid smiled as he heard the engines light up.

"Craid! Come on," yelled Krylic over the roar of the engines.

"Wait, I have to accept the duel the captain proposed. You know how they are about their _honor,_" answered Craid. He then tossed his robe into the ship, revealing two lightsabers clipped to his waist. The Mandalorian drew his viroblade. "Don't worry Krylic, I won't leave you waiting toolong," Craid smirked at his companion.

The Mandalorian grunted at the insult and ran towards Craid. As the Mandalorian began to bring his blade down for a blow directed at opponent's head, Craid ignited his left lightsaber. The blade cut through the Captains' left arm like butter, which forced the Mandalorian to drop his sword. He groaned in pain and fell to one knee. The captain in his armor looked up at Craid and he gave him an evil glare. Craid was then lifted twenty feet in the air as the injured Captain began to shock him through the force. The lightning shined down. A blue tint of light illuminated the hanger. Then in an explosion of raw power, Craid sent the Mandalorian flying through the hanger wall, leaving behind a pile of rubble and dust. The cowering solders who had been watching the fight ran back inside the base, closing and locking the hanger bay. Craid turned off his saber as he looked at the wall where he had thrown the captain. He then turned and began to walk towards the ship.

Craid drew his robe to him with the force, as he walked up the ramp into the ship. "Ok Krylic you can take off now."

Krylic laughed. "You know this is why they kicked you out of the academy. But hey, at least we got the job done," he joked.

"You didn't have to leave the academy when they kicked me out," Craid said.

"Yeah, I know. But I wasn't going let you go out and get yourself killed doing something stupid alone. At least this way I can give you enough support to keep you alive and in one piece."

"Ah hell. You know me, I can always manage to pull off something to save myself," said Krylic shrugging his broad shoulders.

"Alright enough of that shit. Strap in and get ready to go," Craid said as he turned in his seat to the control the ship.

The transport was bulky in design with a large ramp at the tail end of the ship. The cargo hold was large enough to fit a swoop bike in. The landing ramp came up as the ship began to take off. Then the landing gear retracted within the compartments. The ship flew through the planets' atmosphere within two minutes of taking off from the Mandalorian's hangar.

"So what's so grand about the crystals that we had to break into a Mandalorian stash house?" asked Krylic.

"I found a holocron that said they're supposed to enhance the wielder's power and connection to the force," answered Craid sternly.

"Well then, I suppose nearly being killed _several times_ was worth _that_," Krylic rolled his eyes. "I suppose we could lay low on Nar Shaddaa or we could call her for help."

Craid looked at Krylic and laughed. "You really expect me to call her? I mean come on, she would sooner throw me through the exhaust of her starfighter then help me out." After a moment's pause he admitted, " Ok I can see it now: here's how the conversation will go, 'Hey Sheydra, how you been? Yeah it's been while and such, but I was wondering if you could let myself and Craid stay on board for a while?' and then she'll say, 'Oh sure! Let make a bed for the both of you!'" Craid looked at Krylic and laughed again.

"Ok, I know you guys parted on bad terms but I'm sure we can put all of that behind us now," Krylic added hopefully.

"Bad terms? We almost got her ship taken by the damn Coruscant security force. Not to mention that I kind of left randomly, without saying a word. Well that's not true, I left behind a holo-recording of me saying something like, 'Hey, we're sorry but we have to go because we pissed off ninety percent of the core planets' government," ranted Craid.

"First off, I know we're in this together and all, but honestly most of the problems we have are because of you. Like the time on Bespin in Cloud city, you started playing pazaak. You were doing well enough, not losing much. And then you wanted to join the tournament and got all the way to the finals and _lost_. Which everyone was sportman-like and said 'good game' and just 'blah blah blah.' And then when you got the chance, you blew the guys' ship up!" Krylic lectured.

"Ok, ok, ok. So maybe I do cause a little trouble here and there, but where's the fun without it?" joked Craid.

"I am calling Sheydra," Krylic reached toward the com-link "It's our safest bet right now. Go take a nap in the bunk you'll need it before we get there,"

"Yeah, I know I will," Krylic sighed as he stood up from the co-pilot's seat and walked toward the back of the ship. Since it was a transport ship, it wasn't very accommodating. But it did have a bunk dug into the interior of the ship, which gave him a pretty good view of the whole ship. There was the cockpit and about two meters down was the navi-computer. Another two meters down and to the right was a small dining area with a small table big enough for two normal size humans to sit down and enjoy a meal. And right across from the dining area, was the bunks that lay inside the frame of the ship. Just another meter and a half down was the small cargo hold, which from the looks of it, wasn't very large. The cargo hold was actually about three meters deep and six meters wide. After taking a quick glance around the ship, Krylic finally lay down to rest before they docked in with Sheydra, if she was nearby.

***

"Krylic, wake up," Craid crooned over the loud speaker. Krylic opened his eyes, sighed and unwillingly walked towards the cockpit. "Sheydra said she will meet us here. We just need to get about halfway between Naboo and Malastare which means she will be here within the hour."

Krylic took a long deep breath before saying, "Well at least we will be out of here and away from those Mandalorians." They both stood there for a moment looking at each other. "You didn't tell what we were after did you?" asked Krylic.

"I didn't see a reason to. She didn't ask and I didn't tell," replied Craid as he sat back down. So they sat and waited that hour in silence.

"Hey you two in there?" came a woman's voice over the intercom. "Yeah we're here, is that you Sheydra?" asked Craid.

"Yeah it's me. Now prepare to board, so we can get the hell out of here," commanded Sheydra. Their ship docked to Sheydra's. Craid and Krylic carried their belongings onto the ship as it angled to fly towards Nar Shaddaa.


End file.
